yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Alfvanthienda Fyeritha语/Swadesh
原型 我　I no 你　you　(singular) do 他　he ayu 我们　we noth 你们　you　(plural) doth 他们　they ayu 这　this thun/than 那　that tho/the 这里　here du 那里　there da 谁　who qithe 什么　what qada 哪　where qabe 何时　when qanto 如何　how qamo 不　not nien 所有　all ian 多　many fila 一些　some shelic 少　few filu 其他　other orye 一　one yuni 二　two dono 三　three tishe 四　four katoth 五　five bathi 大　big midig 长　long ran 宽　wide platon 厚　thick seta 重　heavy thau 小　small miklo 短　short pelif 窄　narrow ne'alo 薄　thin kauno 女　woman aliania 男　man　(adult male) vanu'ashis 人　Man　(human being) thapitia 孩　child dali'enis 妻　wife belandia 夫　husband belandis 母　mother yatania 父　father danlis 动物　animal noblinis 鱼　fish vinumis 鸟　bird ienthnis 狗　dog notanunis 虱　louse otinia 蛇　snake naidalis 虫　worm chekanis 树　tree chehis 森　forest chenithis 棍　stick lodatis 果　fruit pralifia 种　seed shemunis 叶　leaf enakia 根　root pentalis 树皮　bark cheyinkia 花　flower lamatsia 草　grass anaria 绳　rope ankolbanis 肤　skin rigis 肉　meat flanthia 血　blood thurisvitis 骨　bone banis 脂　fat　(n.) favilis 蛋　egg agis 角　horn anankia 尾　tail katengis 羽　feather malinia 发　hair fale'anis 头　head eadofia 耳　ear eithehis 眼　eye eyis 鼻　nose nothis 口　mouth mupia 牙　tooth fengis 舌　tongue laesis 指甲　fingernail angaehis 脚　foot elinis 腿　leg eguahia 膝　knee kneomia 手　hand lamihia 翅　wing avichia 腹　belly gathia 肠　guts insis 颈　neck muinia 背　back aguria 乳　breast chichia 心　heart lenoria 肝　liver livatia 喝　drink aka'omar 吃　eat ithar 咬　bite nufengis 吸　suck athuchar 吐　spit vobakar 呕　vomit spivutsar 吹　blow tsamar 呼吸　breathe anavar 笑　laugh loriar 看　see nu'eyar 听　hear nu'eithar 知　know aknonar 想　think chimasar 嗅　smell shinmuar 怕　fear raviar 睡　sleep duenoar 住　live vilomar 死　die vashyebar 杀　kill mutalar 斗　fight tsanufar 猎　hunt thaulutar 击　hit damlar 切　cut pluturar 分　split atsienar 刺　stab tsoruar 挠　scratch sikachar 挖　dig muglusar 游　swim vinumar 飞　fly　(v.) avithar 走　walk sunthar 来　come rathunsar 躺　lie pamliar 坐　sit liliar 站　stand stunar 转　turn yamukar 落　fall ialinar 给　give dimitar 拿　hold oldunar 挤　squeeze cheyilar 磨　rub yagshar 洗　wash yelulinar 擦　wipe ninudar 拉　pull talaigar 推　push laigar 扔　throw caithar 系　tie ke'angar 缝　sew kenumtar 计　count airilar 说　say thiendar 唱　sing kanuar 玩　play yethamlar 浮　float thnaimar 流　flow kafnar 冻　freeze ithakar 肿　swell ataithar 日　sun solumis 月　moon lunia 星　star illinia 水　water yulinia 雨　rain yulinaris 河　river kafnulinis 湖　lake yulinamia 海　sea yuliminis 盐　salt tsayis 石　stone davonis 沙　sand tsia 尘　dust saitia 地　earth derianis 云　cloud avyia 雾　fog fania 天　sky avyenulis 风　wind kafnu 雪　snow esakar/mesakia 冰　ice ithakis 烟　smoke fania 火　fire bashanis 灰　ashes ashia 烧　burn bashar 路　road apathis 山　mountain davominis 红　red chiayev 绿　green vedon 黄　yellow elikam 白　white emdolin 黑　black thumara 夜　night luniminia 昼　day solumohis 年　year fielinia 温　warm teo 冷　cold fuam 满　full iomla 新　new nuasu 旧　old da'othu 好　good chim 坏　bad dona 腐　rotten lotsa 脏　dirty damigna 直　straight dire'ak 圆　round ramia 尖　sharp shatsam 钝　dull lumaru 滑　smooth reid 湿　wet eyula 干　dry ninu 对　correct ai 近　near theli'on 远　far thelo'un 右　right vanun 左　left fanun 在　at ien 里　in ien 与　with midu 和　and i 若　if ashum 因　because tado 名　name aminuhia